custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mersery (SM)
Mersery is a Mersion and a senior member of the Order of Mata Nui. Biography Early Life A member of the Mersion species, Mersery originally worked as a scientist and scholar on his homeland of Versuva. During his younger days as a learning student, Mersery was apprenticed to the prominent Mersion scientist Kulant, who mentored him until Mersery was appointed a full-time scientist. Gradually, Mersery surpassed all other scholars in their fields of research, and many of his work colleagues came to consider him one of the greatest figures Versuva had ever seen. However, this all changed when an tyrannical warlord named Alxor arrived, who conquered Versuva and enslaved the Mersion race. Whilst the rest of his kind was forced into intense physical labor, Mersery, at the time a young scholar, was selected to become an engineer, and was forced to design weapons and war machines for Alxor's armies. Whilst Alxor began preparing his forces for a final invasion on the northern lands, Mersery was able to slip through his forces' defenses, and escape Versuva. On behalf of his people, Mersery turned to the Hand of Artakha, and asked them to help his people fight off Alxor and his forces. The Hand agreed, and with the help of Mersery himself, managed to defeat the Alxor's forces, and capture the warlord. Seeing that his skills could be put to better use, Mersery joined the Hand. Mersery served the hand for at least one hundred years before it was disbanded, resulting in him returning to Versuva. During this time, he became a member of the Council of Eight, the ruling body of Versuva. Later, however, Mersery played a key role in the disbanding of the council after he was led to believe that the group had become inefficient in combating major threats. Following the removal of the council, Mersery was offered the prestigious position of ruler of Versuva, though he declined the offer, fearing he would be driven on quest for power should he be corrupted by it. Order of Mata Nui Some time after the Hand's disbanding, Mersery was approached by Toa Helryx, who offered Mersery a place among the newly-formed Order of Mata Nui. Mersery accepted the offer, and was among the first to join the group. Soon after, he made a name for himself as one of the Order's top scientists. Eventually, he also managed to gain the position of Helryx's adviser. Roughly 60,000 years ago, Mersery was one of the Order members who helped remove a number of Av-Matoran from their homeland and relocate them throughout the universe as a precaution should the Brotherhood of Makuta be corrupted attempt to wipe them out. Once done, Mata Nui erased this six-month period from the minds of all except Mersery and the rest of the Order, in an event that would eventually become known as the Time Slip. Several years later, Mersery worked with an Intellian scientist named Zardex in order to create a mutagenic compound that would allow the Order to enhance the abilities of normal Toa, effectively creating an army of super-powered soldiers. Although he worked closely with Zardex on the project, he was unable to attend the the actual trial run due to being involved with other important experiments. Later, Mersery helped several Order members modify Barraki Ehlek's species in hopes of making soldiers capable of combating the Brotherhood of Makuta. However, this project was a failure, and Mersery was forced to withdraw from the experiment. Some time afterwards, Mersery was severely wounded during a conflict Makuta, resulting in the Order having his armor modified and rebuilt. Shortly after the Order learned of Voparak's creation, a being who could sense fluctuations in the fabric of time, Mersery willingly volunteered to undergo a similar experiment so the Order would have an operative capable of tracking down the Kanohi Vahi if it ever came into existence. The project itself ended with mixed results, with Mersery successfully gaining limited Time powers, though being unable to control them properly. Because of this, the Order fitted Mersery with a special armor forged by Artakha that both contained his powers, and gave him better control over them. Several years later, Mersery sensed large temporal distortion in the fabric of time. Curious as to what had been responsible for it, Mersery was instructed by Helryx to track down the source of the distortion. During his search, the universal collision occurred. While the Golden Lord attempted to summon him, he was out of reach. He continued to search for the distortion, unaware of his whereabouts. Abilities and Traits Extremely intelligent and equally wise, Mersery is highly respected among both his colleagues, and by the inhabitants of countless lands. He is surprisingly calm in times of danger, having been hardened due to his numerous experiences throughout his life. Amongst his friends, Mersery is known to be a friendly, genteel, and amiable person, if a little eccentric, and is talented at keeping others in good spirits and high morale. On another note, Mersery is also a very persuasive negotiator, and an efficient diplomat; making him very skilled at winning others over to his side. Though he dislikes being in positions of authority, Mersery has proven himself to be a strong and capable leader. He also possesses a keen tactical edge, which has made him a brilliant strategist. However, despite his well-meaning nature, Mersery's main personality flaw is his lust for power and knowledge. Although he only ever desires to use this power for good, he finds those best suited for power are those who do not desire it. Regardless, Mersery is, at heart, a scientist, and an extremely skilled one at that; having gained a great degree of skill in the study of all fields of science. However, at the same time, Mersery is known to be a master swordsman and duelist, despite his disdain for violence, and is renowned for fighting with a powerful, yet elegant combat style. Standing approximately 8.5 feet tall (2.74 meters/2 bio), Mersery possesses a muscular, yet lean figure. His physical appearance varies radically from that of the rest of his kind, due to the fact that he has rebuilt himself following his battle with the Makuta who severely damaged his original armor. Like other members of his species, Mersery is capable of manipulating the elemental forces of his surroundings to a limited extent (i.e. He can manipulate sand if he is in a dune or desert-based environment). He also possesses keen night vision, immunity to Pit Mutagen, resistance to intense cold, and powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. Due to the experiments performed on him, Mersery possesses non-elemental Time powers. Although his powers don't range as far as that of the Kanohi Vahi, Mersery can still perform several powerful feats. Mersery is capable of focusing chronal energy into beams of energy, which can age or de-age objects or living beings. He can also sense shifts and fluctuations in the fabric of time, and is capable tracking them down. Originally, Mersery was unable to properly control his powers, though his specialized armor has allowed Mersery to both contain and master his powers over Time. In addition to this, Mersery's mind is shielded against all forms of telepathy and mental assaults, as with all Order members. Due to his sensitive eyesight, Mersery possesses a special ocular implant that filters out bright light, effectively allowing him to see in daylight conditions. Mask and Tools Mersery wears the Kanohi Makiti, the Great Mask of Shape-Shifting, which allows him to alter his form or impersonate any being he wants. It also grants him the ability to copy all the powers of the being he is disguising himself as. Mersery wields the Chronal Staff as his primary weapon, which is capable of releasing powerful shockwaves, channeling Mersery's powers, and amplifying them to a limited extent. He also possesses a pair of razor-sharp claws, which were given to him following the experiment that granted him his Time powers. Whilst not physically part of his anatomy, the claws are part of his armor. He also carries with a Midak Skyblaster. A cord connected to both Mersery's armor and his Skyblaster allows him to focus his elemental Time powers through his weapon, allowing him to fire blasts of both light and chronal energy. Due to a special modification, Mersery is capable of intertwining his time powers with the light blasts of his Skyblaster. Another alteration to the weapon allows Mersery to draw from his own inner light, harvest it, and provide it as an energy source for his Skyblaster. However, whilst Mersery's inner light will eventually regenerate, he will be tempted by strong dark urges for a short period of time, and as such, this modification is only ever used as a last resort. Appearances *Collision Trivia *Mersery belongs to Chicken Bond. *The biography up until the universal collision and the abilities and traits were written by Chicken Bond. Category:Mersion Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Mersion